Izaya x Reader: Chat Room Confession
by MikachiTarochi
Summary: You confess to Izaya in the chat room one day, but only to get it off your chest, and aren't expecting anything. He says he'll 'answer later'. What will happen? By Mikachi
1. Chapter 1

**Mikachi: woke up at 1 in the morning and suddenly had this idea in my half-awake state, lol. Its another IzayaxReader story ^.^! In the chatroom, You are known as Anon to make it easier :3 i got it from Anonymous, i couldn't think of anything :L enjoy!**

**Mikachi edit: I don't know if you can see the cover clearly, but he's saying "It's not stalking, it's called taking an interest". Pooey, that's kinda a spoiler, but oh well ^w^ lol  
**

**Disclaimer: i Dont own DuRaRaRa! or characters.**

**~(^o^)/**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

_-Anon has logged in-_

_**Anon: **__Hello, everyone._

_**Tanaka Taro: **__Good evening._

_**Setton: **__Hello, Anon-san._

_**Kanra: **__Hi~ Anon-chan!_

_**Kanra: **__Hey~ have you guys heard? The Dollars got into another fight with the Yellow Scarves! They sure have been getting more active lately, ne~?_

_**Tanaka Taro: **__I'm sure the Yellow Scarves started it. The Dollars aren't like that._

_/PMing Kanra/_

_**Anon: **__Hey, There's something I want to tell you. Will you wait until everyone leaves the chat?_

_**Kanra: **__Eh? Of course! This should be interesting~!_

_/Regular Chat/_

_**Setton: **__Well, I have to go._

_**Tanaka Taro: **__Ah, so do I. Goodbye everyone._

_**Setton: **__See you tomorrow!_

_**Anon: **__See you._

_**Kanra: **__Bye~!_

_-Tanaka Taro has logged out-_

_-Setton has logged out-_

_/PMing Kanra/_

_**Kanra: **__So~ what was it?_

_**Anon: **__u-um…_

_**Kanra:**__ My, my, it must be important ;D_

Should I really tell him? When did I start to feel like this, anyway? I don't remember when I started liking his red eyes that seem to stare into your soul, or the way his raven hair waves in the wind as he dodges Shizuo's attacks…or the sexy way he dances through the streets…Woah! Getting a little weird there. Stay on track. I _have _to get this off my chest!

_**Kanra:**__ You still there?_

_**Anon: **__Yeah, sorry. I zoned out for a minute._

_**Kanra: **__so…what was it you wanted to tell me? x3_

_**Anon: **__I think.. I may… sort of like you…_

_**Kanra: **__You mean to say your sort of __crushing__ on me? :O_

_**Anon: **__Yes…I don't expect anything out of it! I just needed to get it off of my chest. Thanks for listening._

_**Kanra: **__Ehh? But that would be sooo rude of me not to answer a lady's confession!_

_**Anon: **__…u-um…_

_**Kanra: **__I'll answer you later ;D Alas, for now, I must leave you~!_

_**Anon: **__Okay…I'll see you, Kanra._

_**Kanra: **__Yes. Yes you will. ;D buh-bye~!_

_-Kanra has logged out-_

_-Anon has logged out-_

Well, that was sort of ominous…Should I have done that? I wonder what he meant by "_Yes. Yes you will ;D_". I hope he's not going to start some crazy war with what I just told him. I don't see how he could, but knowing him, it's possible. Well, I suppose I should get some sleep.

I lay down and turn off the lights, making sure the windows and doors were locked like always. I finally drift off after some vigorous thinking.

* * *

**Ehehe…see what she comes up with that early in the morning? It's gonna get GOOD next chapter *evil smile* fwahaha**

**~(^o^)/**

**EDIT/Tarochi: lawl Mi-chan you kinda missed a word or two here but otherwise you got two thumbs up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikachi: Ehehe…after writing a ton of WVMF, I kinda wanted to write more of this. –u-; anyway, i hope this one turns out okay ^.^a**

**Disclaimer: i dont own DuRaRaRa! or characters.**

**~(^o^)/**

* * *

~Chapter 2~

In the morning, when I woke up, my window was unlocked. It was a little creepy, but I'm sure I just forgot to lock it. Time to go to Russia Sushi!

On the way to Russia Sushi, it felt almost as if someone were watching me… The hair on the back of my neck stood up almost the entire time.

Once I got to Russia Sushi, I said hi to Simon, who was yelling "Sushi good! Eat sushi?" in front of the shop as usual. I also saw Walker, Erika, and Kadota inside.

"Mornin', guys" I said.

"Hey, [name]-chan!" Erika and Walker both said at the same time before returning to their conversation about lord knows what. Mostly likely something I didn't want to know about.

"Hey Kadota" I said, sitting down next to him.

"Morning" He said, trying to ignore the two otakus across from him.

I ordered the usual and went for a walk after I ate. I walked through West Gate park and fed the birds. Took a random route through the city. I saw Mikado on his way home and waved hi at him. By the time I got back, it was about time to log on to the chat room.

_-Anon has logged in-_

_**Anon: **__anybody on?_

_**Anon: **__guess not._

_-Kanra has logged in-_

_**Kanra: **__Hello~ Anon-chan!_

_**Anon: **__Hi Kanra._

_**Kanra: **__How are you? ~_

_**Anon: **__I'm good._

That was a lie. I admit, I was a bit disappointed when I hadn't gotten a response from Izaya. I felt like crap.

_**Kanra: **__oh, really~ you don't look happy to me!_

_**Anon: **__did I say I was happy?_

_**Kanra: **__nooo~ but If I said you didn't look good, it would be rude!_

_**Anon:**__ … when have you cared about being rude?_

_**Kanra: **__now, now, that's not nice a thing to say, Anon-chan~_

_**Anon: **__yeah, yeah…I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow._

_**Kanra: **__okay! Have a good sleep, Anon-chan~ ;D_

_**Anon: **__..._

_-Anon has logged out-_

_-Kanra has logged out-_

Wait, did he say I didn't 'look' happy? How would he know? Okay, now I was positive I shouldn't have told him about my...'crush'. It was a very, very bad idea. Maybe some sleep will give me peace of mind. Today I made sure to lock the window and door.

* * *

**Mikachi: Mehehe…sorry for drawing it out so much, i just didn't want it to go too fast –u-; but don't worry, it heats up next chapter!  
**

**~(^o^)/**

**EDIT/Tarochi: Nothing much to edit here... I'm mostly just reading them now... XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikachi: Ehehe i have plans for this chapter, and i wanted to get them out before i forgot them! ^.^a hope you like  
**

**Disclaimer: i dont own DuRaRaRa! or characters.**

**~(^o^)/**

* * *

~Chapter 3~

I was half awake. I didn't know what time it was. All I knew was that it was still dark outside. It sounded almost as if something was moving, but I lived alone. Wait a minute, I LIVED ALONE.

I jerked upright into a sitting position, wide awake. I looked around the room, but my eyes hadn't adjusted yet, so all I saw were black objects. Once my eyes finally adjusted, there was nothing there. I went to check the door. Locked. Then I went to check the window.

Oh my god, it was unlocked and open a tiny bit. What if something, or some_one _was in my room, watching me while I slept? And if it was some_one_, then who was it? What did they want? Okay, maybe I was just jumping to conclusions. Maybe it got hot yesterday before I went to sleep and I opened the window a bit. It was about two in the morning. Closing and locking the window, I was too freaked out to get back to sleep. I doubted anyone would be on, but I went and logged into the chatroom anyways.

_-Anon has logged in-_

_**Kanra: **__Hello, Anon-chan!_

_**Anon: **__um…hi? I didn't think anyone would be on this early._

_**Kanra: **__Well, what are doing up this early~?_

_**Anon: **__Oh, I just couldn't sleep._

_**Kanra: **__sounds like something is bothering you, Ne~?_

_**Anon: **__it's that obvious?_

_**Kanra: **__Yep ^u^ So, what's wrong~_

_**Anon: **__well…I woke up and my window was open. I'm not sure if I should worry or not._

_**Kanra: **__ooh…sounds creepy. What if somebody was watching you while you slept?_

So he thought the same thing. If we were right, I wouldn't even know what to do. How would they have even unlocked my window in the first place?

_**Anon: **__I was thinking the same thing. Jeez, that's so terrifying! Who would watch somebody else sleep?_

_**Kanra: **__a lot of people. _

_**Anon: **__Well, I better try to get some sleep. See you tomorrow._

_**Kanra: **__see you. Be careful, ne~_

_-Anon has logged out-_

_-Kanra has logged out-_

I didn't know it, but outside my window, somebody was still watching me through binoculars.

I went back to sleep and woke up at around ten in the morning. It was going to be a strange day, I could just tell.

* * *

**Mikachi: Crap, i keep saying that i'll put in some good stuff and it ends up not happening :( but either next chapter or the one after FOR SURE there will be interesting-ness.**

**~(^o^)/**

**EDIT/ Tarochi: :T yep. i'm mostly just reading these now... lawl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mikachi: CST's are starting on Monday and its Saturday. That means one of 2 things. i will write more because of less homework, or i'll write less because of brain explosions. :D whatever it is, it will continue for about two weeks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own DuRaRaRa! or characters.**

**~(^o^)/**

* * *

~Chapter 4~

I woke up and ate at Russia Sushi for breakfast as usual. I was running low on money, so I should probably go job hunting.

As I was walking the streets of Ikebukuro, I was hoping to find a job at a small mom-and-pop style shop. I was turning through alleyways, taking shortcuts, but finding nothing. I got hungry after a while, so I bought a sandwich from a liquor store and sat down on a bench in the park.

Looking at my watch, I saw that it was already five in the afternoon. I must have been walking around longer than I thought.

I was starting to think I was some paranoid maniac. All day long, I had felt as if someone was watching me. I looked around, not for the first time that day. I saw Shizuo and Tom talking to a guy who was looking very scared. I saw some Yellow Scarves walk past the gate to the park. Other than that, there was almost nobody around.

Sighing, I finished my sandwich and got up to go home, still on the lookout for a job. On the way, I took a shortcut through a dark alley, hoping to not run into any gangs.

There were tall buildings on either side of me, and it was dark. It was already seven.

Wanting to get back to the street, I started walking quicker. I thought I heard footsteps behind me, so I kept turning around. It must've been the echo of my own footsteps, because nobody was there. I ran out onto the sidewalk, panting from bursting into a run so quickly. _I'm not walking through dark alleyways anymore. That was probably a really stupid idea with how active the gangs have been lately. _

I walked around for another hour, hoping to get lucky before going home. I didn't. I started to walk home, and by the time I got there, it was already nine at night. _If I want to get up early enough to look for a job again tomorrow, I should probably go to sleep now. _

Skipping dinner, I got into my pajamas and crawled into bed. Not realizing my mistake, I hadn't locked my window.

* * *

**Mikachi: Okay, i'm going to stop the chapter there just for a cliffhanger bwahaha im evil like that! No, i'm just kidding. i may be evil, but that would just be messed up. i'm trying to get it done ASAP but i'm having trouble with the next chapter.**

**~(^o^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mikachi: Omg, I am so sorry this took so long! I just can't decide how to write this chapter :( well, here it is…I guess…**

**~(^o^)/**

* * *

~Chapter 5~

I woke up realizing two things. One, it was way too early to be up. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was one in the morning. Why the hell was I up so early? Looking around the room, I realized the second thing.

The window was open, and I wasn't alone. I was staring, shocked, at the one and only Izaya Orihara. In my room. In the middle of the night. I could tell that this might not be good for me.

"I-izaya?" I asked tentatively, "what are you doing here so early?"

"I just wanted to say hi~ aren't you glad to see me?"

"I-I don't know." In all honesty, I didn't know. I was glad because I got to see him, but considering he was in my room at one in the morning, I had the feeling I should be more scared.

"Hmmm…maybe I should make this visit more fun?" He said, walking towards me with a glint in his eyes that just terrified me more.

"W-what do you m-" I was cut off by his lips on mine, my eyes widening. Oh, shit. My mind just went blank.

He was nibbling on my bottom lip, demanding entrance, but I refused and closed my eyes, clenching my lips tightly. He jumped on the bed, under the covers, and straddled me. He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. I was trapped, and all I could do was clench my lips closed. Seeing that I wasn't going to kiss him, he trailed a kiss onto my neck and nibbled a bit so that I gasped. He took the chance, and dipped his tongue into my mouth. His tongue trailed the inside of my cheeks, and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

He used one of his hands to hold my wrists and moved his other underneath my shirt, touching my stomach with his cold hands, making me gasp. Oh my god, his hands were freezing! Wait, I should be more worried about the fact that he was trying to rape me! I couldn't think straight because his lips just felt so good…wait, no! I should be afraid! God, my brain was in a turmoil. My heart was beating fast, and I was reminded of my feelings for him. I didn't know what to think or do, and without realizing it, I had started to go along with the kiss.

He noticed that I had started to kiss back, and he loosened his grip on my wrists. I slid my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled away, and I let him go. He sat up, still straddling me, and smirked down at me. He slid his jacket off of his shoulders, a huge evil smile erupting on his face, and that's when I should have been really scared. But for some reason, I just had the feeling that I could trust him, so I went along with it. I couldn't help but to stare at his chest. His black V-neck shirt fit perfectly to his figure, and he was sexy. Incredibly so.

I realized I was staring at him, and looked away with a blush on my face. I could see that he tried to control his smile and turned it into a triumphant grin. I heard clothes rustling and looked back to see that he had tossed his jacket to the other side of the room. He started to take off his shirt, and I couldn't help but to stare. He slowly slid it over his head until it was off, and tossed it next to the jacket.

I closed my eyes and felt his lips smash against mine aggressively, yet somehow gently at the same time. Then I felt his hands on my hips. His hands started trailing upwards and under my shirt, tracing circles on my sides. One of his hands left my hip and reached into his back pocket. I looked to see what he was doing and saw something glint in the moonlight coming from the window. My eyes went wide and I started to panic, but he quickly held my wrists above my head again, and deepened the kiss so that I couldn't think straight. I suddenly felt cold, very cold. I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had closed them at first, and saw him throw my tattered shirt across the room. I tried to reach for the blanket to cover myself up, but he just smirked and threw it over the both of us.

My mind kept shouting at me _You are in bed without a shirt on and Izaya Orihara is straddling you, also shirtless! FIND A WAY TO GET OUT OF THERE! _Whatever. This was Izaya Orihara, if he didn't want me to go, then I wouldn't be able to go. All I could do was sit there and let him do whatever he wanted to. Still, for some reason, I wasn't scared.

His arms wrapped around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, so that we were snug against each other, sharing our body warmth. He trailed kisses down my neck, nibbling and sucking to make red marks. He did this all the way until he stopped right above my pants. He started to tug them down just a bit, and my breathing hitched. He went back to kissing me, but I could feel him undoing my pants. Cleary not thinking straight, I started undoing his as well. Soon after, our pants were on the floor, I was in my panties, and he was in his boxers. He went back to making red marks on my neck and I could feel his hand going under the back of my underwear. He got out his knife, from who knows where, and cut off the rest of our clothing.

He inserted a lubricated finger, making me gasp and shudder. Starting to move it back and forth, he inserted more until he had three, and withdrew. I looked up at him at the sudden feeling of emptiness and was confused when he slung my legs over his shoulders. I gasped in pleasure as he slowly slid into me. He started moving around making me moan in pleasure. Thrusting in and out, I was starting to see stars, and our breathing was uneven. I felt something fill me to the brim as he shouted my name, and we collapsed in pleasure.

Once he composed himself, he stood up, got dressed, and was walking out the door.

"Well, that's my answer to your confession. Hope to see you again~." He winked and shut the door behind him, leaving me to my sleep.

* * *

**Mikachi: Well, that was an INCREDIBLY writers-blocked difficult chapter to write T.T I hope its ok, and I cant believe that I just wrote any of that. –sigh- please review…I think I'll go write some of WVMF to cheer me up LOL and I think this is the end of this story? I really don't know…there's not much more to do with it :L**


End file.
